Halo: A Galaxy Divided
by RevengeS197
Summary: When Halo fired it shook itself to pieces, the portal collapsed as Master Chief made it through the portal but what he didn't know is that when the portal was collapsing he was ripped into another Galaxy far, far away. a Star wars the Clone Wars Crossover
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own halo or star wars**  
><strong>

[Cortana speaks through the speakers]

{Cortana's Private chat with the chief}

/and Cortana replaying voice message or just a message I haven't decided./

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter One: Pilot**

**(Location… Classified)**

Deep in a room located in a facility, that lies in an interrogation room…

"Tell me about the children," the Interrogator asked calmly, Dr. Halsey the one that created the Spartan project stayed silent, which makes him lean closer with his hands on the table and tries to make her talk. "Dr. Halsey?"

Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey turned to look at the supposed Naval Intelligence member. "You already know everything," stated Halsey.

"You kidnapped them?" Questioned the Interrogator, just so he could get Halsey started.

"Children's minds are more easily accepting of indoctrination," Halsey stated. "Their bodies more adaptable to augmentation, the result was the ultimate soldier," he watched her and he could've sworn he saw a glint in her eyes. "And because of our success, when the Covenant invaded, we were ready."

"Dr. Halsey, you're bending history for your own favor and you know it," he stated; knowing that she was the criminal here for taking the children, which also brought up his next point. "You developed the Spartans to crush Human rebellion, not to fight the Covenant," he stood out of his chair.

"When one human world after another fell… When my Spartans were all that stood between Humanity and Extinction… Nobody was concerned why they were originally built," she said, although he could tell she was masking it with the façade, she was devious.

"So you feel that, in the end, your choices were justified?" he asked.

"My work saved the Human race," she proudly stated.

"Do you think the Spartans' lack of Basic Humanity helped?" he asked. Halsey quickly caught on what he was saying; he was suspiciously different from the Naval Intelligence she talked to.

"What are you after?" She finally realized he was different. "The others before you were Naval Intelligence but you… You're something else."

"Records show Spartans routinely exhibited mildly sociopathic tendencies, difficulty with socialization…" he tried to change the subject and succeeded, in turn Halsey interrupted.

"The records show efficient behavior operating in hazardous situations," Catherine stated. "I supplied the tools to maintain that efficiency."

"Do you believe the Master Chief Succeeded because he was, at his core broken?" he stated coldly.

"What does John have to do with this?" the only response she got was when he turned away. "You want to replace him."

"The Master Chief is dead," he said in his cold tone.

"His file reads Missing In Action," she knew that Spartans can die; ONI always made the Spartans MIA so the people never lost hope knowing that the Spartans are still fighting, as well as boost moral to the Marines.

"Catherine?" he sneered. "Spartans never die?"

"Your mistake is seeing Spartans as Military hardware. My Spartans are Humanity's next step. Our destiny as a species, do not underestimate them," she defended her Spartans proudly like a mother would. "But most of all… Do not underestimate him."

**(Location… Bith system)**

"_Mayday mayday mayday, this is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate EVAC, survivors aboard. Prioritization code Victor 05-3-Sierra 0117."_

"How long has it been playing Rex?" Anakin asked the clone that had brought him to the deck to review this on the holoscreen.

"I don't know sir, R2 managed to pick up the signal on high frequency channel," Rex responded. "What are your orders; search and rescue?"

"No not yet I have to ask the Jedi council first before we do anything, remember Rex it could be a separatist trap," Anakin said. While doing so Skywalker called the council, Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon and his master Obi-wan Kenobi were displayed on the holo-table. "Greetings masters, I have some news to report in."

"Very well Anakin, what's the situation," his Master asked.

"We just entered the Bith system master; no sign of the separatist mystery weapon here at least not yet," Anakin said. "But we've got a distress beacon coming from the Abregado system."

"What a coincidence Master Plo is headed there," Kenobi stated, but also curios as to why there would be a distress signal. "Could you replay the beacon for us Anakin?"

"Certainly master," as he does this, the council listens very carefully at what is being played. "There is no ship that matches any other that may have been missing from any other systems."

"What do you think Master Plo?" asked Kenobi expecting how Master Plo would deal with this situation. "There is a chance that this could be a separatist trap."

"I highly agree with you Master Kenobi," Jedi Plo nodded his head in agreement, but also thinking that this was highly unlikely; though they knew that the separatist mystery weapon would not leave any survivors and they would not want to attract attention to themselves. "But if it was not a trap; then there is a chance that those survivors need our help."

"Settled, it is then. Rescue the survivors you will." Yoda nodding his head in agreement and looked to Master Plo.

"Yes Master Yoda, I will report if I find the ship," and with that the council left the holo-projector.

**(Location… Abregado system; **_**The Malevolence**_**)**

"General, we are tracking a faint signal from a ship; not one of ours, scans indicate that the ship is damaged." the B1 battle droid stated to General Grievous. Grievous the General of the CIS, the most fearsome being in this war against the republic, Grievous is a cunning warrior before he became a General, it was also the fact that he hated the republic and joined the CIS to start the new order with his Lord.

"General, we don't want any witnesses here," Dooku said sternly looking at him.

"Yes my lord, send out the hunters eliminate any survivors" the General demanded.

"Roger, roger."

**Alright folks I have finished checking my work in this one so every chapter you see should say "FIXED" at the very bottom of the page.**

**FIXED**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[Cortana speaks through the speakers]

{Cortana's Private chat with the chief}

/and Cortana replaying voice message or just a message I haven't decided./

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter Two**

**(2555 – TWO YEARS AFTER HALO EVENT)**

Deep within the bowls of the broken UNSC ship Forward Unto Dawn lays Humanity's one of the best soldiers known to the beginning and the end of the Covenant war, lies sleeping in his pod. Waiting for him was his A.I. Cortana, she has been with the Chief for a long time and some would say she is loyal to him even when he's in his cryo pod. She wished that something would just happen that way she would have an excuse to wake him up…

Until now…

*BANG* The alarms activated, this is what she wanted to happen being alone for two years can be concerning. She stood up from her crisscrossed sitting position, summoning the ships manifest and scanning on what did that. No signs of life forms on the ship; she almost seemed disappointed by this, it was probably a meteorite that hit the hull of the ship. Just as she was about to give up hope on waking John up from his slumber another *BANG* happened again, this repeated five times until it stopped. She checked the ships sensors again but this time detected what appeared to be machines that were not only moving around the ship but also looking for survivors. This was Cortana's chance to finally awaken the Chief after so long of waiting she loads the screen of the cryo bay and she scans each cryo pod until she found the Chiefs pod, she hesitates to click the REACTIVATE button but eventually pushes it.

"Wake up Chief" she turns to look at his cryo pod to see it defrosting him. "I need you."

*Ugh* the Chief slurs, awakening from his slumber. He slams both his hands against the glass that held him in; "Chief! Easy, you've been out for a while."

"Where are we?" he asked, sleeping for a long time can cause a panic to the person.

"We're still adrift on the Dawn" Cortana stated, while she was working.

"Why did you wake me?" Chief asked; he knows that Cortana was supposed to wake him up if someone found them.

"Hang on. Bringing your systems online now" she declares. "I rewrote your suit's firmware while you were out."

"You've been busy" Chief said astonished while looking over his suit.

"Activating the ship's gravity generators" in doing so the voice of the ship said "Partial systems restoration" meaning that the ship in some areas have been restored while others remain a void of space, Everything that was floating in the cryo bay ended up falling to the ground. "Chief – look up. You need to pull the manual release."

Chief did so, once he pulled the release he pushed the glass door open and walked out and goes to the terminal Cortana was in.

"Seems like old times" Cortana happily said. Chief agreed with her on that "Ready to get back to work?" he asks. "I thought you'd never ask."

Chief pull out Cortana's memory unit from the terminal and inserts it to the back of his helmet, he felt an icy cool liquid that was a way to describe every time he puts Cortana's chip in the back of his helmet where a slot is. Once he did that he grabs his assault rifle and headed out.

"The reason why I woke you is that we've got boarding craft on the ship."

"Is it friendlies?" chief asked.

"Not sure, scans show it to be some kind of machine only way to be sure is the Observation Deck – four floors up" she said, setting up a waypoint on where to go. Chief was not surprised seeing how they've seen machines that are live like, like the sentinels on Halo.

"How long was I out?" he asked as he passed one of the corridors.

"2 years, 2 months, 19 days," she stated.

"Somebody should have found us by now." he passes the map room on the ship and heads towards the next room. "How close are we to the Observation Deck?"

"It's directly above us," Chief made it to the waiting area for the elevators. "The elevator doors looks sealed tight" knowing this, it was no problem for the Chief since the augmentations gave him superhuman strength he managed to pry the doors open. "Chief, be careful," but what the Chief didn't account for was him to be sucked in the elevator shaft and latch on the walls with his hands, "Because some areas might of lost pressure."

"Right," He cursed himself for not thinking about it. He slowly manages to climb up one floor above and did so successfully and the doors to the elevator shaft closed behind him so the air would not be sucked out, but what he didn't account for was the droid that was looking right at him. The droid was about to take aim and shoot but with Chiefs reflexes he managed to sprint and yank the droids rifle and tosses it, goes behind the droid wrapping both arms around the neck effectively and rips the droids head off, "Time to go to work," he muttered to himself.

"Chief, there are a few more machines left on Deck," Cortana advised.

**(Location… The **_**Triumphant**_**, Section… The Bridge)**

"General we lost communication with hunters 1, 2 and 3." what the droid got in response was an annoyed growl from him. The general turned to his lord and master Count Dooku.

"So the survivors are putting up a fight," he said, before Dooku could respond one of the droids interrupted him.

"General, incoming 3 republic cruiser inbound on our position," the droid said.

"Send out a few more hunters on that vessel while we deal with the republic," and with that the orders were carried out and the droid sent three more hunters to the vessel.

**(Location… **_**Forward Unto dawn**_**, Section… The Bridge)**

"That's the last of them," Cortana said as Chief dropped the last droid that was in the room. "Find the override for the blast shields so we can see what we're up against." Chief did so and went to the control panel and hit the button. Chief waited for the blast doors to fully open up to see a red gas planet and a...

"Cortana what is that?" Chief asked the fact that there is a massive ship that in terms matches the size of a covenant assault carrier.

"I don't know never seen a ship like this before, doesn't belong to anyone we know," while they both were watching they saw two ships inbound that came from the vessel, "at least we know where they're coming from." they watched as both the ships landed on the Forward Unto Dawn with a *CLANG* and machines started to walk out from it.

"We need to get off this ship," declared Master Chief.

"Head for the elevator banks," she said.

"Didn't the ship's sensors say we still had weapons systems online?" chief asked remember he accessed it when he was travelling through the corridors.

"Yes but since the ship was torn in half, we can't access the weapons stations. We'll have to fire them manually from the outer hull," and so they went off to manually launch the missiles, chances are they will spot droids along the way. Chief also noticed they used some type of energy weapon that shoots red bolts, they merely flickered the Chief's shields, it was almost like being shot at by a covenant plasma pistol.

**(Location… The **_**Triumphant**_**, Section… The Bridge)**

Some distance away; three Venators-class Star Destroyer, exited out of hyperspace led by General Plo Koon, even though the Jedi have problems being called generals since they just prefer to be peacekeepers of the galaxy. Just as they arrived to the Abregado system, Plo sees two ships one belonging to the separatist and the other was the ship that needed help.

"The enemy ship has reduced its speed, General," commander Wolffe stated.

"They must have realized we are tracking them or the ship with the survivors."

"The fleet is holding its position, sir," he stated again much to the Jedi awareness. 'I can see that commander,' Plo thought. Since both of them were looking through the decks view ports.

"I think it wise to report our position before we attack," and with that both of them turn around and walked to the holo-projector.

"Skywalker's fleet is nearby, in the Bith system."

"Good, perhaps he can reinforce us," Plo Koon suggest, knowing he could possibly use his expertise when the time comes.

"From what I hear, Skywalker's always ready for a fight," Wolffe said in amusement.

"So I've heard" Master Plo says, as he moves to the console and hits a few keys that displayed both Master Skywalker and his padawan.

"Koh-to-ya Master Plo," greeted the little Togruta, Ahsoka Tano.

"Koh-to-ya, little 'soka," Master Plo has known Ahsoka since when he found her and brought her to the Jedi temple.

"How's the hunt for the mystery weapon going?" Anakin asked.

"Good, we've also located the ship that has the survivors but it's close to the separatist fleet we have doubt that the survivors are dead, hopefully not," Master Plo said, "We will also need reinforcements."

"I'll have to ask the council, Master Plo," Anakin stated knowing that if they left their position it could jeopardized the task that they were set out to do. "I was given strict orders to protect our staging area."

Right then and there the transmissions started to produce static preventing them from communicating with each other.

"What is wrong with the transmission?" he asked commander Wolffe.

"There's too much interference, sir. We've lost 'em."

**(Location… **_**Forward Unto Dawn**_**, Section… Outer Hull)**

"The auxiliary launch station should be to your left out of the airlocks," Cortana said. "You'll have to prime the launch for ignition." with that the airlocks door seal shut and releases the air so that when they go outside they don't get sucked into the vacuum of space.

The door opens and runs out shoots the droids that were near him with the assault rifle. Even though it's somewhat a close to medium range weapon he was having trouble shooting the droids that were farther away. He shoots left to right eliminating five of the robots that were closer to him; he then crouches down behind the wall that served as a barricade; it took him a few seconds to notice but right there next to him was BR85HB-SR basically the battle rifle; it's fires three bullets per trigger, and boy Chief sure was glad he could use it.

He checked the BR to make sure it was fully functional before firing the weapon. Sure enough he started killing the droids in CQC and long range, it took him a while but he got it done. "Chief the ships shields are down. Assuming they don't raise them, that missile's going to be one heck of a blow."

"Noted," Chief said take out the last eight of the droids before heading towards the control panel.

"Chief, there are ships inbound via light speed?" Cortana was confused for reasons unknown to her how could a ship go fast than light speed. "How is this possible?"

"Relax Cortana, are they reinforcements from the enemy?" he asked, so that Cortana can focus on the issue at hand.

"No, not relating in any way maybe we can hail them for help I'll set up the communication," while she was doing that Master Chief made it to the missile control and set up the coordinates, he activated the missile. "Launch initiated." the missile popped out of its hole and was prepared to be fired… "Great the blast door's jammed. The missile won't fire until it's cleared, get down there."

Chief ran towards the objective only to be blocked by to ships that dropped eight more droids. Chief knew that the bullets were not supposed to be used for robots but this was an exception, considering the situation he was in. Chief took cover from the shots that the enemy took, once he reloaded his BR stood up and shot three of the eight there.

"Chief, There's a massive energy source piling up on that ship!" Cortana panicked. "If they take out our only chance of help then we're dead."

"On it," Chief made a break for it; he threw a frag at the three droids that were close to each other and blew them up while he shot the last two in the head and reloaded his Battle rifle.

"Chief I scanned the ships weapon and they're launching an electromagnetic pulse device, a whole new definition of EMP; if you hurry up we can still save them."

Chief went up and pushed the release that was holding the missile down. It was finally cleared and then it launched.

"You did it! Get back"

**(A few minutes before in the **_**Malevolence…**_**)**

"General Grievous, this will be a suitable test for our new weapon," Dooku declared. "You may fire when ready."

"Yes, my lord," Grievous couldn't wait for the death of many to come. He was checking the percentage of the Ion cannon he was waiting until it went to 100 percent "Fire!" the weapon fired and it headed straight for the Republic ship, its roundness like a shield that when any ship goes through it they lose all power to their ship and anything unfortunate to enter its path.

"What was that!?" Grievous demanded, as the whole ship shook from whatever hit them.

"It came from the vessel near us," the B1 droid said.

"Fire cannons at the vessel," he demanded.

"We can't we've taken too much damage the only thing that is still active is the hyperdrive and- GAH!" Grievous backhanded the droid destroying it and look to his master.

"Grievous if we want to live through this I suggest we leave, we have underestimated our enemy that shall not happen again," Dooku said. "Put the coordinates for separatist airspace, we have failed to keep this ship hidden from the Republic."

**(Current time…)**

"Brace for impact!" Plo said to all members aboard his ship and they all did as they were told and saw that the energy went through every single one of their ship.

"We're losing all our power," Wolffe panicked. "That energy field has left us defenseless!"

"Commander, look," the General said pointing towards the vessel that was calling for help, had launched a missile of its own and hit the top center of the ship, they were surprised of the outcome and the separatist started to flee with a badly damaged vessel.

**(Outer Hull…)**

"Chief the ships leaving, it's surprising how that ship can take a beating," Cortana examined it upon further inspection and then left the system, then Cortana looks at the other vessels that have been down for some time "It'll be a while for them to start their ships back up; I'll hail them right now that when they pick up they can help us."

"Understood," he goes back in the frigate and now our hero waits for the ships to help him out and try to help him get home if they can.

**ok so hopefully I don't copy from both the original which I regret. and most of the lines like "general said" stuff like that I regret.**

**but being able to post it for you guys I don't regret. now I can start mixing it up a little.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**FIXED**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[Cortana speaks through the speakers]

{Cortana's Private chat with the chief}

/and Cortana replaying voice message or just a message I haven't decided./

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter Three**

**(Location… The **_**Triumphant**_**, Section… The Bridge)**

"Commander what's the situation with the fleet?" the General asked. His task was done and he found out that the weapon was an Ion Cannon that renders all fleets defenseless.

"All fleets are still adrift, we have to restart all our systems before we drift into one another," commander Wolffe said, while pressing some of the buttons on the controls while doing so. The fleet managed to return all power to the ships. "All ships are back at full strength General."

"Good, prepare a gunship for me, we may need to help the survivors on board that vessel," the Jedi said.

"Yes General," and with that Master Plo left the bridge of the ship and headed down to the hanger bay, where the LAAT gunship was prepped. Two pilots and two of his clone troopers were on the ship, once he was inside the ship the doors closed and they took flight to save the survivors and say their thanks since whoever launched the missile managed to penetrate the CIS ship and make them flee in the process.

"General, we'll be there in 5 minutes," said one of the clone pilots.

**(Location… **_**Forward Unto Dawn**_**, Section… Observation Deck)**

"Chief, I received a message from the commander of the fleet we saved," Chief was busy loading crates with equipment that they would take or need later.

"What's it say?" Chief asked once he put down the crate he was carrying.

_/We sent out a gunship to help any survivors on board, they'll arrive in 5 minutes/_ once the message finished the Chief went up to the computer and looked through the cameras of the ship and spotted the gunship that the commander said they sent. "I'll send them the coordinates on where to land, and tell them we're on the Bridge of the ship."

"Cortana, is there a pelican in the hanger that's still in use?" Chief asked, wondering how he was going to take all the crates that he packed up and even if there was one it was probably damaged during the escape from Instillation 00.

"Let me check," Cortana pulled up the hangers bay list and found at least three pelicans operational and two warthogs as well, only problem is that there is debris covering the pelicans and warthogs. "Yes there is John, 3 pelicans and 2 warthogs still in one piece only one problem, they're covered in debris."

"That's not bad, I'll just remove the debris and we'll be able to use them," Chief said, and with that John started to continue piling up the crates up with MRE's, some munitions, and some explosives.

"There is also one more thing I need to mention John," Since he stopped moving to listen what she was going to say. "These pelicans have an experimental slip-space drive built in but-"

"So all this time we could have gone back home," Chief interrupted Cortana.

"It's experimental Chief, that means they were untested, and they were probably damaged from the debris," John didn't like it when Cortana hid information from him but she was right they would likely perish from the slip-space jump and probably die before they even get there. "Chief, the gunship arrived I'll open the doors for them when they're nearby."

**(Inside the gunship ETA 3 minutes to reach the damaged Vessel)**

"General, we received coordinates on where to land on the ship," the pilot said. "And they said that they're on the Bridge of the ship general."

"Something's not right here," stated the Jedi.

"What do you mean General?" Boost said.

"It's nothing Boost," the Jedi said. Master Plo knew that the force was in all sentient life; He can sense two presences in the ship but only one survivor but what confuses him is that they have no force signature this was very troubling indeed.

"It's probably a Jedi thing Boost," Sinker said to his clone brother.

As the gunship headed towards its objective which was where the ship launched its missile, the gunship landed not too far from the nearest airlock. Once the pilots landed their ship, they opened the doors for the three, the pilots told them that they would defend the shuttle from here on while the other three move to the nearest opening which Plo Koon saw open straight ahead. Luckily for Master Plo he already had a breathing attachment on his face. They were half way there until they started seeing destroyed battle droids floating around like a ghosts, just floating about which made the clone tense because they saw no civilian casualties floating around either. There were so many destroyed battle droids that when one of them floated near Boost as he examined the droids head which had two holes in them while the third was stuck on the droids head. He managed to pull it out and he was confused on what he was holding.

"A slug thrower?" Boost said to the group.

"You mean to tell me they used slug rounds to take out this many battle droids? No way" Sinker couldn't believe it he assumed that this must be a primitive race.

"Maybe we can learn something from this you two" Plo stated, while all three of them went inside the airlock. The door behind them closed.

"Yeah this is not creepy at all," Sinker said sarcastically.

"Save it, it might have done that so it could pressurize this room" just when Boost said that the room released oxygen into the room for them "See I told you."

"Yeah, yeah" sinker mumbled and then they went off to the observation deck to see who it was they were gonna save.

**(Location… Observation Deck)**

Chief was done packing all the supplies he needed but now he has to move them to the hanger bay were he can have the pelicans take the cargo; although the bright side to this was that Cortana could control the other two pelicans all see had to do was run a software patch and then she could pilot them. Chief was also thinking about other things like who are these people that are here to help them. Once he opened the doors only to be greeted by an alien while the other two were similar in armor and color but different designs.

Make no mistake Master Plo was surprised to see this tall creature at least seven feet tall, it had green armor and an orange visor, assuming this is the one survivor but where was the other? Master Plo also noticed his men tense after seeing something taller than anyone they knew and by the fact they were clutching their rifles tightly.

"Settle down you two" Plo said after looking from the troops to the tall person. "I am Master Plo Koon of the Jedi order and you are?"

"Spartan-117, Master Chief of the UNSC" John hesitated at first. When Plo heard his voice it sounded like he has been through much during his time and witnessed things that should not have been said.

"Are there any more survivor on board this ship?" Jedi asked.

"No, I am the only survivor," Chief said.

"Then, who was the female that hailed us on our transmission?" Plo knew that the message they received was a woman, Plo must have assumed he did something to her but he could still sense another presence.

"That was my A.I. Cortana," he said.

[Hello, Plo Koon it's a pleasure to meet you] Cortana spoke from the Spartan suit, which caught the three of them by surprise. [I suggest we have this conversation in a more stable environment] She suggested, because the Hull of the Forward Unto Dawn was slowly breaking itself to pieces as an example parts of the ceiling started to fall.

"Very well, will you be joining us on our ship?" he asked.

[No we have Cargo aboard we would like to take with us, we'll be taking our pelican out in a little bit but I suggest you return to your fleet] Cortana advised. [We'll contact you when we're ready to leave.]

"Will you need help with your equipment?" Plo asked 117, the Chief looked at the crates he was planning on taking to the pelican and realized that it would be a long trip; he looks back at Plo and nods. "Very well, Sinker and Boost you will help the Spartan with his supplies and return to the fleet with him," the two clones responded with a 'sir, yes sir' and a salute to him. "Master Chief I'll be heading out to the _Triumphant_ to report to the council of my findings you are welcome to join as soon as you board the cruiser.

And with that both groups went their separate ways; Master Chief had to clear the debris in the hanger bay while the Clones were coming back and forth with crates every now and again. This took Chief quite a while to get rid of the debris but he managed, when he was moving the debris he caught sight of one deactivated energy sword probably when the arbiter dropped it, when he was going to the cockpit to pilot and escape Instillation 04. John could keep it with him until he manages to go back to humanity or if they run across his home world. Once he was done they brought all the supplies crates and put them in the pelicans. John attached the two warthogs both were different one was the M12-LRV and the other was the M831-TT, he figured that the M831 would come in handy during scout missions for later use.

"{Are the charges set Cortana?}" Chief asked.

{Yes, Chief once we leave the Forward Unto Dawn at the appropriate distance then it will blow.} Cortana said with a sigh.

"{It has to be done, can't leave any UNSC technology in anyone's hands.}" Chief went into the cockpit of the pelican and started the engines. While Cortana does the same with the other pelicans, she sends the message to Plo Koon's ship telling his cruiser that they're on the way. While the Chief was piloting the pelican the two clone troopers in the back of the pelican to their seats and fled the hanger.

[Hang on to your seats people] Cortana said in the comm lines. Once they were a respectable distance away Cortana blew up their ship. The shockwave of the blast was felt through pelican that the group was in. This didn't faze the Spartan in any way, and kept to his destination which looked like an arrowhead from back then, Cortana told him. The ship itself was different most of the turrets it held were seen on the ship, they also had two command decks both of them looked like towers, overall it looked like a decent vessel.

"Is there a reason you just blew up your ship 117?" Boost asked through his comm.

"UNSC regulation, capture of a UNSC ship or A.I. is unacceptable," was all that the Chief said which reminds him "{Cortana make sure the fleet knows what we just did}".

{It's done so we shouldn't have to worry about anything} Cortana said.

Once John's pelican flew into the hanger bay of the _Triumphant_ and the other two pelicans that Cortana controlled did a 180 degree turn then landed all three birds. Most clones were watching the Pelicans fly in the Hanger, most of them thought that the ship was a joke, for reasons that they thought were 'engines are primitive' and most commented about the fuel that it used.

The hanger door from the pelican opened and came out two of general's men sergeant Sinker and Boost, but what caught their attention was the seven-foot tall person that they might have mistook it for a droid. It was eerily quiet in the hanger bay; you could almost a pin drop. John was always use to the stares; it didn't bother him or anything unless someone was stupid enough to attack him. The two clones that rode along with him led him to the bridge, along the way chief noticed all kinds of droids that were moving around nothing like the ones he fought, but all not just the clones that walked by, but all droids as well started staring at him 'it's gonna be a long walk' he thought. Unaware that these are human they may resemble humans but he was under the assumption they look like this Plo he met earlier.

**(Location… The **_**Triumphant**_**, Section… Bridge)**

Master Plo was next to the holo-projector reporting to the council that was available to hear his report. The Jedi that were available were Master Yoda, Windu, Secura, Kenobi, Skywalker and his padawan Tano. The latter was surprised they didn't think his fleet survived in his mission to find out what the CIS had, it turns out that the CIS had an Ion Cannon that renders all fleets disabled.

"How is it that you managed to keep the fleet unscathed against the CIS?" Kenobi asked, the whole group probably were wondering the same thing.

"It wasn't us that managed to disable the ship" Plo stated. "It was the vessel that had called for help."

"You're kidding right Master Plo?" Skywalker couldn't believe it, a vessel that had managed to disable the separatist ship and save three of the Venators including the _Triumphant_ that Master Plo was in. When Plo did not respond, Anakin believed it to be the truth. "What did the vessel use against the CIS?"

"When the CIS fired its cannon and hit the fleet, I managed to see the vessel had fired one missile and hit the top middle of the ship rendering the turrets and cannon disabled but not the Hyper-drive." If the Jedi showed any emotion it would be surprised from most. Windu decided to cut in.

"What of the survivors of the ship?" Windu said.

"I would've said 2 survivors but the latter was an A.I." if Skywalker had been drinking he would've spit it out knowing that just one survivor managed to make the CIS flee. "His A.I. is apparently like a droid in many ways but this one has emotions and acts like a living being."

Every Jedi that was listening was in deep thought about this, they could easily gain a potential ally and see if his military would be able to help with the war effort but no known records of any military that have weapons like the ones the survivor used. All thoughts were stopped when Plo turned around and talked to commander Wolffe about letting 'Him' in the bridge.

The doors opened and the Chief walked in the Bridge and in the right one too since the ship was apparently parallel and also had another Bridge. He saw Plo gesturing him to join in the conversation that he was in. The council was wondering who this being was and waited till it joined the group, the six Jedi were shocked to see who or what it was when he appeared in the holo-projector; a seven foot tall being with armor unknown to them, and a helmet with a visor they could have mistaken this for a droid.

John didn't expect to see humans here well most of them; he wasn't going to jump to conclusions yet. He had assumed that Earth was the last colony that humanity had during the Human/covenant war. There could be many reasons why they were here but Chief had no clue, Cortana didn't know how to respond to this either but it wasn't too far-fetched that maybe the forerunners had something to do with this but they would have to find out later.

"I believe introductions are in order" Plo said. "This is Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Aayla Secura, Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano," he finished in order from left to right, Yoda was small, very small that he might have been the size of an unggoy maybe smaller and had pointed ears, somewhat big eyes. Then there was Mace Windu that was next to Yoda; he was tall and he could tell he was black maybe a bit darker then Sgt. Johnson and wore a robe, in fact they all wore robes except the two females. Aayla was different from the rest she was tall this and blue, but on her head there were these two tails protruding from the top of her head, and she had two cone shaped stubs for ears, at least he thought they were? The other two were no different from regular human and the last one was small, she was probably above the Chiefs waist line, she has almost the same style like Secura but different clothing, she had her face painted parallel to each other _this was probably traditional for_ _them _Chief thought, she was too young but then again Spartan were young too, and her last features were her _tails_? This was very difficult for him to describe but there were two tails hanging down from her head to her shoulders, and probably on in the back, and she had two protrusions that were shaped like horns or something. He probably would have Cortana look into more details about… well everything this was all too new to him. There was something that caught his attention about the blue one but was taken out by his daze by the one named Skywalker, he cough to get his attention.

"-And you are?" Anakin said.

"I am Spartan 117, Master Chief of the UNSC," he responded to his question. The Jedi were in deep thought about this Spartan, this Master Chief. He certainly was no Jedi but why did he carry what looked to be a lightsaber, that's what caught Yoda attention he lived for a long time but has never met this Chief before and his voice, deep and gruff yet in a good way.

"A Jedi, are you not?" now this confused the council especially John, he could barely understand what he just said to him if Cortana didn't help that is.

{Chief, Yoda said, are you not a Jedi?} Cortana spoke to him in his helmet so he could privately communicate with her.

"No, I am not," Chief said to Yoda. Yoda on the other hand believed him but then again why would he carry a lightsaber.

"Your lightsaber, is that?" Yoda pointed to John's hip and saw the hilt which everyone noticed including Master Plo. John had no idea what he meant by lightsaber but he was clearly certain that Yoda was pointing at it, John also remembered back in the Observation Deck when he first met Master Plo Koon he notices he wore some form of robes and a hilt of some kind so maybe that what Yoda meant when he said lightsaber.

"It is not a lightsaber Yoda, this belonged to a friend of mine," what John said is the truth, but they were not convinced.

"Then show us it's not a lightsaber, because it definitely looks like one," Anakin demanded, he thought that maybe it was one of the bounty hunters that have managed to kill Jedi and take their sabers as trophies.

{Chief, do it I don't like it any more than you do but look around} Cortana advised, and John did so and looked around most of the soldiers here stopped what they were doing and watched the whole seen unfold, while some clenched their rifles waiting for him to make the first move.

"Fine, this is and energy sword," he said as he grabbed it with his right hand and passed it to Plo, which he promptly activated it. Plo as well as the others were 'fascinated' by this weapon. Two elongated blades came out of the hilts sides, and to their amazement was sleek. "This sword belong to a friend of mine and I am going to make sure I give back to him," and with that Plo deactivated the sword and returned it to John and in turn put it on his right hip and clamped to his armor. The stress level dialed down as the Jedi believed his alibi, Anakin was more of a fifty/fifty but the Chief didn't care nor did he show it; most of the clones settled down while the rest were still skeptical about this Spartan.

"Very well Spartan, Master Plo I need you to bring the Spartan back to the Jedi temple for further questioning," Windu said in his emotionless tone. "You can send the _Night Runner_ and the _Tracker_ to the Bith system with Skywalker's fleet until further notice."

That's when Master Plo disconnected from the holo-projector and turned to the commander. "Wolffe relay orders to _Night Runner_ and _Tracker_ and send them to the Bith system and then plot a course to Coruscant."

"Yes General," Wolffe saluted and left the two alone.

"It won't be long until we reach Coruscant," Plo stated.

"I'll be on the pelican until then," John said before walking out of the Bridge and headed towards his pelican so he can silently eat one of his MRE's he wasn't planning on going anywhere without eating. He was also gonna make sure the council would only get answers to the questions that are not classified.

{You know you should let me do all the talking} John snorted but nodded in agreement, John was always the strong silent type.

**Okay I tell you whats happening, JJN37 two ship names that I would like congratulate but this isn't the last time we see the Tracker or The Night Runner.**

**I would like to thank you all for the names that you provided me, I will surely be using then because you know they don't name all their Star Destroyers.**

**Remember to leave a review I like to hear on how I did, and let me know if there are any errors. I've been re-reading this over and over again but hopefully this chapter is good to go.**

**AND NO CHIEF IS NOT GOING TO BE A JEDI BUT HE WILL BE AFFECTED BY THE FORCE, have a wonderful day.**

**You know I wasn't sure if you can or can't see the colors of the Jedi on the holo-projector but I'll have to work with this.**

**FIXED**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[Cortana speaks through the speakers]

{Cortana's Private chat with the chief}

/and Cortana replaying voice message or just a message I haven't decided./

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter Four: Part A**

**(Location… The **_**Triumphant**_**, Section Hanger Bay)**

John put his assault rifle on a rack; he kept the energy sword in one of his hidden armor compartments. He kept his side arm the M6H pistol just in case. As he sat down and waited for The_ Triumphant_ to exit above Coruscant. John left the hatch open from the pelican that way he can hear and see what everyone outside are doing. John was either seeing double, but he saw the troops without their helmets; every single one had the same face, this put up red flags for him. These people were literally clones, this drew a sick thought from Cortana; both of them cast the thoughts aside for now.

Master Chief's peace and quiet didn't last long, when he heard the humming stop. Even though hyperspace was different from slip-space it was probably the same, except that when you enter slip-space you are in a pocket dimension that will take you to your destination like a wormhole. Whereas hyperspace if Cortana is right it's Faster Than Light travels was a more complex device, Cortana told the Chief that in order to use hyperspace that the ship would need the perfect coordinates otherwise you'll just end up hitting a star at light speed. When the ship exited hyperspace, John noticed someone walking towards his pelican with his motion tracker. Knowing this, John stood up and walked out of his pelican and was greeted by the sight of Master Plo nearing him. John knew that he had a long day ahead of him, and now aware that there are a lot of different sentient beings here, it just gave him a slight edge, after so long in the covenant war.

"Come Spartan, it is time to go" Plo said. John tells Cortana to lock up the pelicans tight, and if someone tampers with the pelicans at all send them out. Chief follows Master Plo to a gunship that he would be taking to the Jedi temple. The gunship itself was quite different than what he expected of course he seen it a few times but not really had much to get a better look. For starters it's a bit smaller than the pelican in size, length and width but size doesn't matter it's how you use it to your advantage.

Once John entered the ship with Master Plo, The bay doors glide shut with ease. The ship's engines roar to life and they began to take off, for the Chief it probably felt like riding a Phantom that the Covenant used or something similar to that. What felt like an eternity on the ship, didn't really last long they were closing in on the Jedi temple. John couldn't see what this place was like nor did he care, his main priority figure out a way to get to UNSC space, other than that is null and void. Cortana was busy sorting out things to say for the Jedi's questions; even though she probably didn't need to she just needed to make sure she didn't say anything that was classified.

"We'll be at the Temple in five minutes," one of the Pilots said. Hopefully this meeting will benefit both him and the UNSC.

Master Plo was deep in thought about the events that transpired, this Cortana has a life signature but she's an A.I. this was not possible by any standards. Every droid can communicate yes but they are not alive, this was very troubling indeed. Hopefully he can get the answer from either Master Chief or Cortana. When he looked at the Spartan though he sensed no danger would come from him unless provoked. He could barely sense emotions coming from this soldier; this is almost something that has taken time as a Jedi would, never let your emotions run wild, this is a part of the Jedi code.

"This is your stop, General," the pilot said, both of them noticed the ship stopped and was on the ground. The hatch doors open and Plo led the way. Once John was outside he got a view of the Jedi temple, it actually looked like a temple too by his standards. As the Chief continued walking behind Master Plo he noticed most of the guards here were wary from probably seeing something as tall as him.

Chief just kept walking, ignoring the stares thrown his way, until something bumped into his right leg. Noticing this, Chief looked down to see a little girl that fell to the floor and saw a group of kids coming out of the corner as well, they were probably playing a game by the looks of it and they all stopped, going wide eyes at him. He looked back down to the little girl, who was also staring at him. Chief crouches down to her level and picks up her lightsaber that was on the floor. "You dropped this" he watched as the little girl grabs the lightsaber. "What's your name?" he asks.

She shyly replies "Katooni."

"You should be careful next time Katooni" Chief states while patting her left shoulder with his right hand carefully because of his strength. Chief stood back up and watched as the girl went back to the group of 'different' kids, and follow what was probably a teacher and walked away after the little girl yelled thank you and a goodbye.

Chief always had a soft spot for kids, even if he didn't show it. Chief turned around to see Master Plo watching him patiently, John just nodded to him, which thankfully he understood what it meant and then began leading him to the council. Chief examined every detail of the Temple he was in; it wasn't bad there were a lot of columns though. It wasn't long before both of them reached the Council's place, Cortana was already ready to supply answers to the council, and hopefully that they can answer theirs in the process too.

In the Councils room were many Jedi that had taken their seats, while most had to be there in a holo-projector and awaited the arrival of this Spartan that most of them heard about. There was a disturbance in the Force though most of the Jedi that could sense it were only the ones that could sense it but they pushed the thought out since it was only minor, nothing that would warrant them trouble. The doors opened and came in Master Plo Koon along with the Spartan. Most of the Jedi council were stunned at the moment when they saw this Spartan was at least seven feet tall, taller than most of the Jedi here. They could only watch in awe as he walked in with his armor gracefully, you would think that what he carries would be heavy and make a lot more noise but he managed.

The Chief examined the room he was in and were filled with different species and some humans; Chief was wary but showed no effort in concealing it, they were almost human from some of the faces that he could tell. Chief walked to the center of the room where all eyes were on him. He remembered seeing most of the ones he met from the holo-projector; Mace Windu, Yoda and Aayla Secura but the other three were not here. Turning to Mace, he waited for what he would ask.

"State your name."

"Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 of the UNSC, Navy" the council remained quiet and waited for more answers to come from this Spartan.

"What is the UNSC" he asked, and receiving no response from him until a female voice from his suit responded.

"The United Nations Space Command" this almost spooked the council that another voice came from within the suit, almost. Chief reached out with his left hand with his palm open. This confused the Jedi council until a hologram appeared before them on the chief's hand. The council saw her and many of the Jedi thought she was nude when it turns out upon closer inspection she has coding moving around her body itself.

"This is my A.I" chief stated.

"CTN 0452-9, or you can refer me by my name Cortana" the Jedi were awe struck at the sight of an A.I they've seen many droids in there time but in form of a…well droid. This was different though an A.I that has the ability to project herself into a hologram not only that but by the fact that she looked human, too human to be a Droid.

"…"

"*Ahem* Can't the Spartan speak for himself CTN 0452-9" Mace said, Cortana never really liked people calling her by numbers this somewhat irked her but held it in and maintained her façade.

"Who, this caveman here?" she gestured toward John in a playful manner. "He's more of the strong silent type. This is why I decided to have him let me talk with you all here today."

"Very well CTN 0452-9" He said.

"Please just call me Cortana" she insisted, the Jedi were not very prone to call a Droid or an A.I by a name this is an example for the Jedi code, never have a connection with a droid or any other beings in particular. Most of the Jedi though felt this A.I to be alive and could sense it in the force, this was a cause for concern but the Jedi moved the thought aside and listened to Cortana.

"Cortana," She smiled and looked at the one called Mace Windu. "What is the United Nations Space Command?"

"The UNSC is the Military/Exploration branch of the UEG or United Earth Government."

"United Earth Government?" the Jedi asked. Members of the council started to murmur around each other.

"Yes it is where all our nation's countries are united under one governing body." She answered. One of members gains the attention of the A.I and asks.

"I am Jedi knight Luminara Unduli," Cortana looked at Unduli examining her traits she wore a robe and has green skin with what Cortana would assume as marking for traditional purposes. "What is a Spartan?"

"Sorry but most of the information on Spartans are classified." Cortana said before saying another important detail and turned to john and gave him a smile, "But this lug right here is a Spartan, a soldier to be precise."

"Can he remove his helmet so we can see his face?" Cortana and the Chief turned to look at the one that they previously met.

"No, the Chief here is really attached to his helmet; Spartans usually develop a bond with the suit itself, Secura."

The Jedi finished their questions clearly frustrated that even though they didn't show it, the Chief knew just by looking at them and seeing it in their eyes. It was the Chief and Cortana's turn to ask a few since there might be a way to find out more about this place via terminal or other devices.

"Master Windu we need to look at some star charts if that is possible?" Cortana asked politely.

"Yes, we have an archive here in the temple; we will need someone to guide you there while we discuss what to do with you until further notice."

"I'll show him where the library is Windu" the Chief and Cortana looked to see Aayla volunteering to escort the Chief to the archives in the temple.

"One more thing, Master Chief how can we be sure we can trust you?"

John looked at mace and said, "You can't, trust is something we can't afford during times of war but it is the only way to go."

And with that the meeting with the council went very well but what the Spartan didn't notice when he started following Aayla to the archives and left were the very confused group of Jedi. Each and every Jedi having a debate talking about the Spartan and the fact he has no force signature was a cause for concern.

John was silently talking to Cortana in his helmet while following behind Aayla to the archives; discussing if there is a way to go back to Earth that is when they arrived in front of the archives. Aayla led Chief to the section of the charts from…well the whole galaxy; most of them have been discovered while the rest was yellow assuming this was untraveled space or in this case wild space.

Chief knew none of these stars, or systems in particular he knew that for a fact since he was taught many things by Chief Mendez, John knew this wasn't right.

{Chief this chart doesn't have any known system I have in my data banks, let me in the console} Cortana requested. Chief put his right hand over the panel and came three glowing rings that Aayla saw but waved it off as the suits systems, little did she know that a certain A.I managed to get in the console. While John waited he had a gut feeling that what Cortana will find won't be good news. Cortana signaled Chief to put his hand over the panel again and felt a cold chill coming from his hand. Aayla paid close attention to this, still wary of the Spartan.

**I am currently finishing the missing part to this chapter since most of you know why but for others who don't know is I went to visit family for a month. So I will have this completed soon and it will be posted as a new chapter later since its incomplete. I hope you can bare with me for a bit till I finish.**

**FIXED**


	5. Update

Chapters 1-4 have been reread twice and some of the lines have been rewritten so it might be worth it to re read them just in case. when I read it, it seemed okay and made more sense.

Each chapter now says **FIXED **at the very bottom that way you know it was perma-fixed.


End file.
